Shattered Dream - Bills x Goku
by Son Billku
Summary: Desde que el Saiyan Son Goku y El Dios de la Destrucción Beerus, se conocieron por primera vez. Empezaron a sentir un sentimiento que no imaginaron que era tan fuerte... —Beerus Seme x Goku Uke— —Dios de la Destruccion x Saiyan—
1. The Beggining

**Se que hace 1 año que no subo fics, pero al final tuve que volver por asuntos que pasaron, este fic lo hice una amiga demasiada querida xD Espero que les guste demasiado este roll, tuve un buen tiempo en terminarla, pero al fin lo termine.**

 **Gracias, por su paciencia.  
**

Beerus el dios de la destrucción conoció al Saiyan llamado Son Goku por primera vez en el planeta de Kaio-sama, ya que el Dios estaba buscando al Super Saiyan God. Desde que paso el tiempo, se conocieron mas y mas, empezaron a sentir sentimientos entre ellos dos, como si fuera que el destino los guiara para estar juntos.

Paso el tiempo, Beerus se enamoro de Saiyan, al igual Goku de su Dios de la destrucción, en ese momento el dios destructor se declaro a Goku diciéndole que lo amaba mucho, como Goku a el. Mientras que ellos estaban muy felices, apareció Champa, el destructor de sexto universo, se enamoro completamente del Saiyan de cabellos alborotados, entonces Goku como no estaba muy seguro de con quien estar, ya que quería saber si estaba preparado para vivir con un Dios de la destrucción. Entonces Goku dijo que le daría 1 semana, para ver como lo trataban. Cuando el llego el día de elegir, el Saiyan eligió a Beerus.

Pasaron varios meses después de que sucedió esto, hasta que Beerus le dijo esto...

—¿Y si nos casamos, Goku?—

—Eh?!.—Se pone rojo como un tomate—

—Te daré mucha comida. Y mi lealtad ante que no te traicionare.—

—Mucha comida?!.—Le brillan los ojos—

—Ajá..—

—Seguro...lo haces para me case contigo verdad...—Sonríe entre dientes—

—Yo consigo lo que quiero. —Le devuelve la sonrisa con orgullo.

—Mmmmmm...—empieza a pensar un poco y sonríe con un leve sonrojo—. Claro que quiero casarme contigo...

—Ya sabía. — Le roba un beso.

—Soy yo...Cuando estas conmigo, eres muy cariñoso? —le pregunta.

—Tsk.. ¿Y porqué, no te gusta?. — Se enoja rechinando sus dientes. — Yo no suelo ser así con nadie, okay?—

—Si me gusta, pero también me gusta mucho tu carácter de malo. —sonríe con alegría.

—De malo?..— Beerus aprieta las mejillas de Goku. — Y a mi me gusta mucho tu inocencia.—

—EH? Inocencia?.—Un poco sorprendido.

—Sí..—

—Jejeje...—da una risita tierna.

—Y para la boda quiero que uses un largo vestido digno de dioses.—

—Un-Un Vestido?! —Muy sorprendido.

—Si, un vestido.—

—Y quien lo va hacer? Que yo sepa, tu sabes hacer vestidos o me equivoco? —le pregunta.

—¡YO NO HAGO ESAS COSAS!—

—Aaah! No me grites! —Se tapa los oídos.

—¡Aagh.. Como sea!.— Beerus se calma

—Eso seguro lo sabe hacer Whis.—

—Whis-san? Es verdad! Después de que me hizo este traje, que esta muy bueno!.—

—Si, muy peculiar por cierto.— Beerus se le queda viendo al pecho desnudo que le resaltaba a Goku

—Ahora que estas mirando? —Le sale una vena en la frente.

—Mm. El traje.— Sin dejar de ver con unos ojos saltones.

—Aaah...(Idiota!) Por cierto! vamos a invitar a personas, para la boda?—

—Dirige su mirada a la de Goku.— Ejemph.. Como sea, me da igual.—

—Entonces, me dejas invitar a mis amigos?—Le brilla los ojos con emoción.

—Da un suspiro.— Sí..—

—Gracias, Beerus-sama! —Le da un beso, se pone feliz.

—Solo recuerda que tu me perteneces.. —

—Y tu también recuerda, que tu eres mio!—

—¡¿Ooh enserio?!..— Beerus pega su cuerpo contra el de Goku

—Pues tu que crees? Tu sabes que yo nunca miento, si miento Kami me castigara...—

—Que ironía.. Yo soy un Dios.—

—Ahora que lo pienso, si vamos a casarnos, tenemos que pensar en donde va hacer y hacer todos los preparativos...—

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso.—

—Por que?—

—Lo haremos a mi estilo. O que? Prefieres hacerlo a tu manera?.—

—Si lo hago a mi manera, haré desastres jejeje—rió nervioso—. Pero me gustaría que la comida, sea la tierra, solo eso quiero...—

—Por supuesto , nunca cambiaría la deliciosa comida de la Tierra.—

—Esta bien...Te dejare en resto en tus manos, cualquier cosa. Puedes pedirme, yo te ayudare con gusto.—

—Es mejor que no..—

—Por que? Quieres que sea sorpresa?—

—Calla..—

—Si vas a querer la comida de la tierra, tendrás que explicarle todo a Bulma-san...—

—¿Te da miedo esa mujer?..—

—Un poco...—

—Igual tarde o temprano se enterarían..—

—Es verdad...Aunque ella es así, por la sangre que tienen los Saiyans, todas las mujeres son así...—

—Umh.. Si, después de que me dio ese golpe la anciana esa.. Me aclaro todo..—

—Es que...Seguro, se enojo. Por que le arruinaste su cumpleaños...—

—No hubo pudin..—

—Que no te lo dieron? Pensé que lo habías comido...—

—No.— Empieza a molestarse.

—Es verdad! Ahora que recuerdo, Bulma-san, me regalo un poco de pudin, y al final no lo comí, lo quieres?.—

—¡AAAHG! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO?!—

—Es que justo, me acorde, no te enojes! Lo quieres si o no, antes de que alguien se lo devore!.—

—¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS A COMERTE TU SOLO EL PUDIN!.— Beerus agita los hombros de Goku.

—Claro...que no...! Ven vayamos a buscarlo...! —Se van volando hacia al castillo de Beerus—. Aquí lo tienes...—Le da el pudin a Beerus.

—Lo arrebata rápidamente.— ¡Y siempre lo estuviste escondiendo en mis dominios!..— Habló mientras disfrutaba y se hechizaba en él.

—Pero si recién...Ah...Olvídalo...—Miro hacia otro lado, con los brazos cruzados.

—Hm.. Igual no me molestaría contigo por el pudin.— Relamía su boca que aún conservaba partes.

"Goku dio un suspiro y lo vio entrecerrado los ojos, con una vena en la frente."

—¿Hay más?. —

—No...—Le sale otra vena en la frente, ya van dos.

—Te ves sensual enojado, Goku.—

—Eh?! —Se pone rojo y se molesta, se da la vuelta, empieza a caminar.

—Demasiado.— Camina detrás de él, tocando suavemente su retaguardia.

—Que haces, pervertido?!—Se pone muy rojo, lo mira.

—Jaja, ajá..— Lo abraza por la cintura.

—...—Oculta su cara enrojecida y se queda callado por unos minutos.

—¿Que pasa?, no te agradaba que yo te hiciera estas cosas?..—

—No es eso...Es que nos están mirando, Beerus-sama...—Se pone mas rojo.

—¿Que?..— Voltea a ver a los lados.

—Lo siento por interrumpir, Beerus-sama...—Dijo el maestro de Beerus.

—Ah Whis..— Sin separarse de Goku. — ¿Que sucede?—

—Bulma-san hoy nos va a invitar a comer, en la tierra, va a venir?—Miro a Goku lo rojo que estaba.

—Juuh.. Nunca rechazaría una cordial invitación como esa.—

—Entonces quiere ir ahora, ya que seguro, nos estará esperando...—

—Por supuesto, vamos.— Beerus sujeta con más fuerza a Goku

—Entonces vayámonos...—Agarra su bastón, lo teletrasporta a la tierra.

"Después de 30 minutos llegaron a la tierra."

—Whis!.— Llama Beerus.

—Dígame, Beerus-sama.—

—Antes de entrar con la terrícola, hay algo que tienes que saber.—

—Saber algo? Dígame, que yo lo escucho...—

—Goku y yo nos casaremos.—

—Se van a casar?! Que sorpresa, Beerus-sama. Muchas felicidades!.—

—Si.. Igual te doy una petición en que le fabriques un vestido a Goku.—

—Un vestido? Esta bien, haré el mejor vestido, para que le quede a Goku-san...—

—Eso espero de ti..— Beerus le agarra una mano a Goku.

—Beerus-sama yo estaba pensando esto...Para que me entre mejor el vestido, por que no me trasformo en SSJG?—

—Yo no te veo gordo, pero buena idea.—

—Aunque esa transformación tiene un límite de tiempo, recuerda.—

—Es verdad...Pero es que tengo tantos músculos, que me vería raro con el vestido...

—Para mi te verías perfecto sea como sea.— Sonríe.

—Jejeje...—Juega con sus dedos nerviosamente—. Bien vayamos con Bulma-san...

—De acuerdo.—

—Bulma-san! Bulma-san! Ya estamos aquí! —Empezó a llamar a su mejor amiga de su infancia.

—¡Son-Kun!..— Capta su atención en el Saiyan y en el otro Dios .. — ¡Ah!..

—Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos...jejeje—Sonrió distraído, a la vez rascándose la nuca.

—Si.. Como siempre un distraído en no visitarnos..—

—Jajajaja...Solamente fueron meses que no nos vemos, no es mucho tiempo...—

—Ash.. Nunca cambiaras.— Bulma se queda un rato viendo el agarre de mano de Beerus y Goku

—Sucede algo, Bulma-san?—Goku se da cuenta que Beerus lo estaba agarrando de la mano.

—¿Que tal las cosas con Beerus-Sama?..—

—Bien, bien..—

—Si, hasta ahora vamos bien...—Miro hacia el cielo.

—Ya veo que si, Son-Kun!..—

—Bulma Camina hacia la Corporación Cápsula.— ¡Pero vamos, que ya estamos todos ahora si!.— Muestra una agradable sonrisa.

—Eh? Si, si vamos! Vamos, Beerus-sama...—

—Tanto como Beerus alado de Goku y Whis entraron a la casa de Bulma.. Se sorprendió, ya que ahí estaban todos los amigos y familiares de Goku..—

—(Eh? Pero que hacen todos aquí?!) —Pensó Goku, muy sorprendido.

—¡Goku-San!..— Grito una mujer casi histérica

—"Aaay! Milk" Milk! —Se asusta mucho.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Vegeta taunts Goku, something is coming

-¡¿En donde te has metido todos estos días?!..- Pregunta agarrándolo de los hombros.

-Jejeje...Este...Estaba entrenado en el planeta de Beerus-sama...-Muy asustado y nervioso.

-¡Escapaste del trabajo!..-

-Beerus empujó del pecho a Goku hacia a el.-

-Milk! Te lo puedo, explicar...-Con miedo.

-Entonces di lo que tengas que explicar!..-

-(Por que siempre me pasa esto a mi...Y ahora como se lo explico) -Justo se va con Bulma y le susurra-. Bulma-san, ayúdame por favor!-

-Hmm.. Son-Kun, ¿Que pasa?..-

-Por favor! Ayúdame con Milk!-

-Supongo que tu eres la terrícola que tuvo interacciones con Goku, no?..- Beerus se acercó a Milk

-Aah jaja.. Sabes que Milk es un problema en ese estado, incluso para mí..-Bulma mostró una leve risa.

-Si lo entiendo, eh? (Nani?! Que esta haciendo Beerus-sama hablando con Milk!)-Muy asustado.

-¡Yo soy su esposa!.-

-¡¿Que.. Que pasa?!..-Voltea a ver al Dios y a la mujer sumamente cercas.

-(Esto me huele mal...Ya quiero irme) -Mas asustado.

-¿Su esposa dices?..-

"Goku se acerca a donde esta, Bills y Milk. Y Goku estaba muy nervioso."

-Bulma se aproximó al igual.- Calmen, están asustando a los demás. Vayamos a comer antes que se enfría la comida..-

-(Gracias, Bulma-san, por hablar)-Dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Tanto como Milk y Beerus sólo se arrojaron una mirada que decía mil palabras, eso para la mujer le pareció bastante extraño. Mientras tanto, en el comedor estaban todos concentrados en su comida y un silencio abrumador entre tantos invitados ocurrió.-

-Y papá.. ¿El entrenamiento con Beerus-Sama es agotador?.- Pregunto Gohan viendo a su padre.

-Si, Gohan...No es nada fácil.-Suspiro un poco-. Ademas me contaron que Whis es el maestro de Beerus-sama...-Le susurra a Gohan.

-¡¿Oh enserio?!..- Se sorprende viendo de reojo a los mencionados. - Eso quiere decir que Whis-Sama es más poderoso que el..?-

-Asi es, Hijo...-Sonríe con alegría.

-Y yo que pensaba que Beerus-Sama era más fuerte.-

-Es que Whis-san, es mas fuerte, ya que si el dios de la destrucción hace una tontería, el lo detiene con un solo golpe.-

-¿Una tontería?.-

-Claro...Por ejemplo, que destruye un planeta que no tenia que destruir y Whis le todos sus movimientos, y lo golpea.-

-Beerus le lanza una albóndiga al rostro a Goku.- Deja de hablar de estupideces..-

-Si es la verdad! Yo nunca miento! -Muy enojado y le sale una vena en la frente.

-Veo que se molestó, papá..- Gohan se asusta al ver a Beerus

-Gohan, no te asustes...-Frunció el ceño a Bills.

-Argh.. ¡Como fastidian, no dejan comer!.- Grito Vegeta

"A Goku le salio otra vena en su frente, tenia ganas de golpear a Vegeta, pero esta vez lo dejo."

-Y esto es cada mañana en el templo..- Refuño entre la comida Vegeta.

-Hmmmmm...-Se empieza enojar un poco, pero trata de tranquilizarse.

-¿Porque dices eso, Vegeta?.- Preguntó Milk recogiendo algunos platos

-(Yo me largo de aquí...).-Agarra un poco de comida, y se va hacia la puerta, para ir a comer afuera.

-¿A donde vas, Kakarotto?, dije algo que te molestará?.- Pregunto Vegeta con su amplia sonrisa burlesca.

-Tu cierra el pico! Si no quieres salir lastimado! -Se fue hacia afuera.

-Que fiera, JAJAJAJA.. - Vegeta comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Beerus se dio cuenta, y se fue a donde estaba Goku."

-Beerus con un tazón de ramen entre sus manos, siguió al Saiyan el cual estaba sentado en una banca afuera de la puerta.- ¿Y ahora que sucede?.-

-Nada, solo quiero respirar un poco y ver el cielo...-

-Te acompañó.- Se sentó a su lado.

-Esta bien..."Voy a matar a ese estúpido!"-Pensó muy enojado.

-Beerus comenzó a comer rápidamente el tazón de ramen viendo sin chiste el cielo, lanzando una pequeñísima bola de energía al cielo con esperanzas de que algo sucediera.-

-Que haces?! -Lo miro fijamente a la cara.

-Era algo aburrido seguir viendo las nubes pasar..-

-"Como le gusta destruir cosas" -Pensó Goku-. Estas molesto?

-No.- Beerus tiro lejos el tazón, dirigiendo su mirada a la de Goku. - Más bien tu estas molesto.

-Si, puede ser...Un poco...-

-¡¿Hmmm?!..- Recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Goku. - ¿Y eso porqué?..- Emitía pequeños ronroneos.-

-Por que Vegeta es un idiota!-

-Si tienes razón..-

-Me da ganas de golpearlo ahora mismo! -muy enojado.

-Beerus casi se asombra.-¡¿Que?!..-

-Que tengo ganas de golpear a Vegeta, tienes algún problema con eso?. -

-No!, al contrario!.- Empezó a reír.

-Hum! -Miro hacia el cielo.

-No conocía ese lado tuyo!..-

-Yo no soy así con los demás, pero cuando me enojo, pierdo un poco el control...-

-A mi parece perfecto que seas de ese modo. - Beerus sonrió entre dientes. - Pero bueno, porque quieres hacer eso?.-

-Por que sentí que Vegeta se burlo de mi...-

-¿Que?!..-

-Bueno...Eso lo que yo sentí, nada mas...-

-Ya vera ese insolente gusano.- Estrelló sus manos en el suelo, provocando una enorme grieta por todo el camino.

-Eh?! Espera, Beerus-sama! No hagas tanto alboroto...No quiero que...Dejes mal a Bulma-san...-

-¡No me interesa!.- Se levanto del suelo.

-Pero...No quiero que...Me dejes mal a mi...Sentiría mucho miedo, si haces eso...-

-Pero ese dichoso se ha burlado de ti, y no puedo permitirlo!.-

-Lo se...Pero no me hagas esto por favor...Me haces sufrir mas. Y igual si se burla de mi, yo mismo de daré su merecido.-

-Mm.. Esta bien.- No satisfecho con eso, se calmó.

-Gracias...-Le da un beso.

-Pero si ese miserable te hace algo, yo mismo me encargaré de destruirlo, entendido?..- Beerus se ruborizó un poco por el inesperado beso de Goku, pero debía de conservar su postura.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo le haré su merecido, si me dice algo mas, que me moleste...Una pregunta, Beerus-sama...Yo no voy a usar zapatos altos o si?-

-Ah..- Empezó a reír.

-Dale, Beerus-sama! No quiero usar eso! Sabes que pasa si me caigo! -Hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero te verías enormemente hermoso!.-

-Nooo! Ni si quiera se usarlo! Sera tu culpa si me caigo!.-

-Si eso llegará a ocurrir, te atraparé!.- Beerus apretó la cintura de Goku y lo alzó, teniéndolo en brazos.

-Espero que me atrapes...-Sonrió entre dientes.

-Lo haré.- Azoto la puerta y de nuevo se dirigieron al comedor donde todavía estaban los invitados charlando.

-No me digan, que se comieron todo! -Se sorprendió por que casi no había nada en la mesa.

-¿Y eso que?!- Dijo Vegeta quitándose la comida de entre sus dientes.

-Con que quieres jugar, he! -Le sale una vena, y empieza a comer lo que había poco en la mesa.

-¡Argh sabandija! ..- Se abalanzó al igual, empujando una que otra vez a Goku para arrebatarle la comida.

-Ni se te ocurra, agarrar eso! -Vegeta agarra la comida que tenia en la mano Goku y se lo comió-. Como te atreves hacer eso!-

-¡Silencio insecto!..- Y de nuevo robo otra comida de Goku, masticándolo en sus narices.

-Vegeta! Eres un maldito! -Agarra de su armadura muy enojado-. Te voy a decir algo! Tu cabello es muy ridículo!-

-¡Opino lo mismo de tu estúpido peinado!..-

-Mi cabello es mas bonito que el tuyo! Y no preciso tintura! -Se trasforma en SSJG (Rojo).

-¡Pues pensaste mal, Kakarotto!.- Se acercó al rostro de Goku, transformándose en SSGSS.

-Hum! No quiero hacer problemas técnicos aquí, por que si no, destruyo la casa de Bulma...-Se destransforma.

-Vegeta le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, sacándolo volando destruyendo en gran parte la pared. Beerus se teletrasporta antes de que caiga Goku.-

-Ese maldito...-Muy enojado.

-Ahora si!..- Susurró Beerus

-Eh?! -Goku vio que Beerus-sama se dirigía a Vegeta-. No, no, Espera! Ah...Maldición!.-

-¡¿Como se te ocurre destruir mi casa, Vegeta?!.- Grito Bulma viendo como caía pedacitos- Y eso no es nada, lastimaste a Son-kun!.-

-¡No molestes, mujer!.- Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados, hasta que miro a Beerus enfrente de él.

-(Ay...Bills-sama...No lo hagas, por favor) -Puso una cara de asustado y con temor de que iba a golpear a Vegeta.

-Pagaras por lo que hiciste, insolente!..- Beerus empezó a aumentar en gran parte de su KI. Colocando enfrente de él, sus manos.

-¡Oh vaya!.. Lastimé al estúpido de Kakarotto.- En modo sarcástico.

"Justo en ese momento, Whis le da dos golpes en el cuello a Bills, y otro a Vegeta."

-Bulma y los demás se acercaron a donde estaban los ya inconscientes de Vegeta y Beerus.- ¿Pero.. Pero que ha pasado?..-

-Solo los noquee, para que no hicieran mas desastres...-sonrió Whis.

-.. ¡Menos mal!.. Pero seguramente esos dos querrán pelear cuando despierten.-

-Lo mejor que nos vayamos, Goku-san...-

-Eh? Si esta bien, no hay problema..-

"Whis y Goku se despiden, Whis agarra a Beerus. Empiezan a irse al planeta de Beerus."

"Unas horas después..."

-Beerus-sama? Beerus-sama, estas bien?-Lo trata de despertar.

-Beerus mueve la cabeza, rascándose una oreja.- ¡Bwaaa!.. - Abre los ojos, dándose un largo estirón.

-Por fin despiertas...Pensé que seguirías durmiendo, por años...-

-Mira el lugar en donde se encuentra. - ¿Que no estábamos en la casa de la terrícola?..-

-Si...Pero ahora estamos, en casa...-

-¡Es cierto!..- Se levantó de su relajada cama. - ¡Tengo un asunto pendiente con el Saiyan!-

-Que?! No, no lo hagas!-Lo abraza fuertemente, empieza a caerles lagrimas.

-¡¿Qué porque?!..-

-No quiero mas problemas, por favor...-Se puso de rodillas, tapo su cara llenas de lagrimas con sus dos manos.

-¡Pero se atrevió a insultarte y golpearte.. Eso no lo puedo tolerar!-

-Lo se...Pero pelear nunca mucho ayuda a resolver las cosas de los otros...-

-¡En mi caso si!.- Beerus comienza a caminar hacia la puerta

-Espera! -Trata de alcanzarlo, pero cada cosa que le dice Goku, siempre lo ignora.

-Localiza él KI de Vegeta, notando que el también había caído inconsciente y aún lo seguía en la Tierra.-

-Espera! Beerus-sama!-

-¡¿QUE?!.-

-Estoy...-Se mordió el labio inferior, con vergüenza y timidez-. Estoy embarazado, de ti, idiota! -Y Beerus se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

-¿Qué has dicho?!..-

 _ **Continuara..**_


	3. Beerus a baby arrives

-¿Qué has dicho?!..- Involuntariamente saca una sonrisa tal ves de felicidad o quien sabe.

-Que estoy...Embarazado, de ti...-Se sonrojo mucho y tenia mucha timidez en repetirlo.

-Beerus lo mira fijamente por segundos.- No lo estarás diciendo para que yo no mate a Vegeta?..-

-Si no me crees! Ven y toca mi vientre!.-

-Mmm..- Olfatea a Goku. - Pues hueles extraño.. - Pone una mano en el aún vientre plano de Goku, no con toda su fuerza empieza a detectar una pequeñísima presencia dentro del el.

-¿Y? Ahora dices que lo hago por Vegeta?-Lo miro fijamente a la cara.

-Jmph.. ¡SABES QUE PUDO A VERTE LASTIMADO! .. -

-Lo se! Justo recién, me lo contó Whis, mientras que casi te ibas allí...-

-¿Que te dijo?..-

-Me dijo que...Estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, ya que el sintió la presencia de un dios dentro de mi vientre...-Toca su vientre y sonríe con alegría.

-¿Que acaso tú no lo sabías antes?.-

-No...Ya que yo no puedo sentir la presencia de un dios...Si no tendría que esforzarme mucho...-

-Pero tu ya eres un Dios!.. - Beerus lo abrazo por la cintura. - ¡Igual estoy muy contento de escuchar eso! .. Y nadie podrá quitarme esta felicidad, incluso ese Saiyan.-

-Beerus-sama...Yo no me considero como un Dios, si no como una persona normal...-Sonrió con alegría-. Me alegra que te haya gustado, esta noticia...-

-Tu ya formas del círculo de los dioses, Goku. - Lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Circulo de los dioses? A que te refieres?-

-Cómo muy pronto te casarás conmigo y nacerá un legítimo hijo mío, no te puedes seguir considerando de esa manera. - Beerus no podía dejar de sonríe con mucho orgullo. - Es como el caso de un rey que se casa con alguien inferior.-

-Ohh...Entiendo, igual estoy pensando en algo, Primero nos casaremos antes de que mi panza crezca o dejaras que nazca...?-

-No crees que te verías sensual vestido de novia y con una enorme barriga?.-

-EH?! -Se pone muy rojo-. Es que...Seguro que todos se van sorprender...-

-Ah, igual algún día se enterarán. - Beerus soba con cariño el vientre de Goku

-Jejeje...-Muy sonrojado y mira fijamente la cara de Beerus, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque no les dijiste nada cuando fuimos a la Tierra?..-

-De que? El casamiento o del bebe?-

-Ambas.-

-La primera iba a decirles a todos, pero me daba mucha vergüenza y la segunda ¡te dije que me entere recién!.-

-¿Vergüenza porque?..- Bajó sus orejas. - Jmh.. ¡Ya esta bien, ya entendí!.-

-Es que...Yo no tengo tanto valor, en decirles a todos a mis amigos. Ni menos a Milk!.-

-Pues si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo!.-

-Bueno, hazlo tu...Por mi no hay problema...-

-¡Bien, entonces ya vuelvo!-

-Y que tal, si te acompaño?-

-¡Ooh!.. ¿Deberás?..-

-Si...Por que no?-

-Bueno, vamos!..-

"Después de varios minutos volvieron a la casa de Bulma, para darles una gran sorpresa a todos..."

-¡Ahh, hola chicos!.. Regresaron. - Bulma se percató de los dos.

-¡¿Donde esta el Saiyan?!..- Preguntó Beerus

-(Ay...No...Otra vez!) -Pensó Goku, mientras que palmeo la frente.

-No.. Ya no haga más desastres, Beerus-sama..- Río con nervios. - De parte de Vegeta, le pido que lo disculpa!-

-Bills-sama, no venimos a hacer peleas con Vegeta...Solo dilo y ya...-

-¿Decir qué, papá?.- Gohan y Goten se acercaron con curiosidad.

-(Gohan, Goten! Por que ellos, Kami!) Dilo, Beerus-sama...-

-Primero lo primero..- Beerus aclaro su tono de voz a una seria, alzó la mano de Goku hacia los presentes y le colocó un anillo *Quien sabe de donde lo sacó*..- Goku y yo, nos casaremos!.. Y si intentan interferir en nuestros planes, destruiré la tierra.-

-(NANI?! Destruir la tierra!) -Se asusto por un momento.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!.. - Absolutamente todos gritaron al mismo tiempo. -

\- ¡Debe de ser una broma, Goku.. Goku tiene esposa!.- Dijo Bulma

-¡¿Papá y Beerus-sama?!..- Se dijo así mismo Gohan.

-Eso quiere decir que Beerus-sama es mi nuevo papá?.. - Preguntó con inocencia Goten.

-(Kami! Que hice para merecer esto!)-Pensó Goku.

-Y eso no es nada..- Beerus se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. - Goku ahora espera un hijo mío.

"Ahora si todos pensaron que les iba a explotar la cabeza de tanta información, y Milk.. Milk se desmayó. "

-Milk!-Se preocupo mucho y también se asusto.

-Papá..-

-(Ahora que hice mal, Kami!) Milk! Milk! Estas bien?! -Se acerca a ella, muy preocupado.

-Milk abrió los ojos lentamente, agarra su GI hasta acercarlo a sus ojos.- ¡Debe de ser una mentira!. -

-Milk! No te pongas alterada! -Se asusta mucho.

-¡¿Como no quieres que me ponga?!.. ¡Si me están diciendo que mi esposo me ha cambiado por un fenómeno..-

-Primero! Yo nunca te cambiado! Tu fuiste el que me cambiaste! Se que estuviste con un hombre cuando estaba muerto, y nunca me dijiste!.-

-Beerus agarra a Milk apartándola de Goku.-

-¡Aah!..- Pone sus manos en su rostro. - ¡Me dejaste sola por siete años!.-

-Yo nunca te deje sola! Siempre habla contigo! Y decías que estabas ocupada! Siempre me dejabas a un lado! Y tu te atreves a decirme eso?!.-

-Milk apunto de romper en llanto, le pega una santa cachetada a Goku.-

-Pensé que me querías de verdad...Pero me equivoque! Eres igual que las demás mujeres!-Se va corriendo llorando y Gohan y Goten lo siguen.

-Milk sólo se puso de rodillas en el suelo llorando.-

-Jmh.. Que basura de mujer, no vale la pena matarte.- Dice Beerus viendo a Milk, para después ir se detrás de su amado Saiyan.

-Ah!-Siente el ki de Gohan y Goten-. Gohan, Goten!.-

-¡Papá!..- Se acercan ambos. - Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso...-

-Lo se...Pero no se preocupen por mi, yo estoy bien...-Se seca un poco las lagrimas.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien viviendo con Beerus-sama?..- Gohan se rasca la mejilla.

-Si estoy bien con el...Aunque lo parezca en muy amable conmigo, pero con demás es muy diferente...-sonríe.

-Ah ya veo..-

-Oye papá, y entonces tendré un nuevo hermanito?!..- Preguntó Goten con unos ojos ilusionados

-Eeeeh...Si, si tendrás un hermanito, que tendrás que cuidarlo...-Acaricio el cabello de Goten.

-¡Geniaaal, ya quiero jugar con el!.-

-Jejeje...(Gohan y Goten se lo tomaron bien...)-

-Por cierto, yo aún encuentro muy ilógico que puedas tener un bebé..- Gohan miro el estómago de su padre.

-Yo creo que...Los saiyajines puros, como yo...Pueden criar niños, bueno es lo que creo yo...-

-¿Entonces Vegeta también?!..-

-Bueno, eso la verdad no se...-

-Jaja.. Con su carácter no creo. -

-Jajaja, es verdad.-Empieza a llover.

-En eso, se escucha un fuerte explosión proviniendo de afuera.-

-Una explosion? Ay no me digas que...Gohan, Goten vamos!-Se fue volando hacia la dirección donde estaba la casa de Bulma.

"Los "Son" se dirigieron hacia donde provenía todo ese alborotó, y para su sorpresa nuevamente habían destruido otra parte de Corporación Cápsula"

-Goku vio a Bulma, que estaba muy asustada y Goku se fue directo a donde estaba su amiga.-

-Bulma-san, que paso?!-

-¡Son-kun!.. No lo sé! - Gritó con desesperación. - Beerus-sama ataco a Vegeta .. - La mujer miraba a su mejor amigo de toda la vida llena de preocupación por su esposo.

-Tranquilo...No te descontroles...-Su cabello empieza palpitar de color rosa.

"Vegeta fue acorralado por Beerus en su habitación con un ataque sorpresa que hizo levantarlo."

-¡Puff!..- El príncipe escupió sangre que se mezclaba con la lluvia tormentosa de ese día. Empuño sus enguantadas manos, su instinto Saiyan salió a flote, y aunque sabía que aún no estaba al par del Dios de la destrucción, lo atacó. -

-Maldición...No puedo soportar esto...-Se convierte en SSJG y Gohan lo detiene.

-¡No papá!..-

"Se miraba a lo lejos que cada ves se distanciaban de Corporación Cápsula en cada golpe que se daban."

-No se muy bien a quién estés apoyando en estos momentos..-

-Gohan! Su-Suéltame, no quiero gol-golpearte...-Goku se estaba enojando mucho mas...

-Lo sujetó con más fuerza.- ¡Detente padre!-

-Ya no aguanto mas...!-Con su pie derecho, lo levanto hacia arriba, y con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a romper el piso. Y Beerus, Vegeta se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Que demonios?!.- Beerus voltea a ver el resplandor que soltaba Goku, en eso Vegeta aprovecha en darle un golpe en el estómago.

-Beerus inmune en eso, le da un codazo en la cabeza a Vegeta, derrumbándolo hacia un edificio. En eso, se queda con una sonrisa de satisfacción al mirar a Goku.- ¡Jmh.. Goku!

-Que sucede, Beerus-sama? -Se acerca hacia el, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡No interfieras en esta pelea!.- Beerus pone sus manos en su cintura.

-Mas te vale que te tranquilices, Beerus-sama...-Muy enojado, no quería saber nada.

-Tsk.. ¡¿Porque debería de estarlo?!.-

-Si no te tranquilizas, destruirás el planeta por completo...-

-Sabes que tengo más empeño en hacerlo?..-

-Si tu lo haces...Te juro por mi vida y por todos, que no estaría contigo...-

-No te atreverías a hacerlo.. - Beerus descendió al lugar donde estaba Goku con una antipática cara.

-Tu debes saber que yo...NUNCA MIENTO...-

-¿Me estas desafiando por la Tierra?..-

-No te estoy desafiando, yo solo soy sincero, nada mas!-

-Beerus le dio un pequeño tic, volteándose de espaldas.- Hmm.. Haz lo que quieras.-

-Yo solo te avise, y no quiero disculpas de que destruiste mi planeta...-

-Si como sea, no lo haré por esta ocasión.-

-Goku empieza a sudar un poco, entre cierra los ojos, siente que se va ir para abajo. Y cae desmayado.-

"Beerus se sorprende y después se alarma , rápidamente agarra entre sus brazos a Goku, se le miraba pálido, así que por el bien de él, decidió volver de regreso al Templo."

"Beerus empezó a volar a gran velocidad, hacia al castillo, lo puso en su cama, lo tapo con unas sabanas..."

-Da un leve suspiro de angustia, tocando con suavidad el cabello alborotado de Goku.- ¡Whis!. -

-Que sucede, Beerus-sama?.-

-¡¿Cómo qué, que sucede?!..-

-Déjeme ver...-Pone su mano en su frente y ve que tiene un poco de fiebre...-Solo tiene un poco de fiebre.

-¡¿Seguro?!..- Gritó mirando a Goku. - ¡El se desmayó, seguro porque lo presione demasiado!..-

-Eso es normal...Cuando alguien esta embarazado, tiene esos síntomas...-

-¡Si debe de ser eso!..- Beerus trago saliva.

-Les diré algunos de los síntomas de que tiene probabilidad de que este embrazado...Cansancio, desmayos, cambios de humor, vómitos y apetitos...-

-Pueeees...- Movió sus orejas de un lado a otro. - Cansancio, cambios de humor y apetitos siempre los tiene..-

-Si esos síntomas lo tiene...significa que esta embarazado...Con su permiso, tengo que terminar el vestido de Goku-san...-

-¡Oh si, claro!.- Meneo su mano para después recostarse alado de Goku a la espera que este despertara en un mejor estado.

-Mmmm...-Empezó a despertar de a poco...

-Hey dormilón.. -

-Aah...Que paso?-Abrió sus ojos,

-El bebé.. -


	4. Mood swings, because I really like Goku

-El bebé.. -

-Que?! Algo le paso al bebe!-Se asusto de golpe y quedo sentado en la cama preocupado, empieza a tocar su vientre...

-¡No, no!..- Beerus lo agarra de los hombros volviéndolo a recostar. - No me refería a eso!.. Es que sólo te desmayaste y nada más..-

-Suspiro de alivio.- Casi me das un susto!.-

-No me dejaste terminar.. -

-Bien, continua...-

-Que a partir de ahora te prohíbo las peleas.- Cruzó de brazos

-Nani?! Por que?!.-

-Por el bien de ti y el bebé.-

-Maldición...Espero no perder los poderes...-

-Por supuesto que no.- Comenzó a reír, acariciando una mejilla de Goku. - Sólo será hasta que el bebé nazca, pero prometiendo que lo cuidaras siempre.-

-Huh? Esta bien, lo prometo...-sonríe de alegría.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?..-

-Con un poco de mareos, pero me siento un poco bien...-

-Jm.. Sabes me siento un poco temeroso ahora mismo..-

-Por que?-

-Es que es la primera vez que tendré a un chiquillo..-

-Oh? Entiendo...-Sonríe y se recuesta encima de el...

-¡Y eso me hace ver muy tonto de parte mía!..-

-Por que dices eso?-Su cara reflejaba tristeza.

-Es raro ver a un Dios de la destrucción así.. - Dio un suspiro. - Pero no creas que lo digo groseramente..-

-Entonces te molesta...Que yo este contigo...-Empezó a cambiar su humor.

-Beerus se percató de eso.- No!.. No es eso, maldición..-

-Entonces no me quieres...-Le cae unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro.

-¡Arghh noo, tampoco es eso!..- Beerus comenzaba a irritarse pero tenía que aguantarse, si amaba a Goku haría lo que fuera.

"Goku se tapa la cara, porque no quería derramar tantas lagrimas delante de el"

-¡Goku, entiende, yo te aprecio mucho y no por nada estoy de este modo por ti!..-

-A que te refieres con eso?! Explícate! -Cambio de humor otra vez.

-¿Crees que yo le hablaría así, a alguien más?- Apretó la cadera de Goku. - Intentaría ser alguien diferente contigo, alguien bueno en el mejor sentido, con gentileza y amor.. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Destruiría a cualquier ser o galaxia, que intentara algo sobre ti, porque yo siempre te protegeré y te querré más que a nadie. - Beerus le da un profundo beso lleno de amor.

-Mmmmmphhh...-Bills agarro la cintura de Goku, lo puso en sus piernas. Y se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Ya comprendiste?.. - Lo mira con lujuria.

-Si...-Muy sonrojado.

-Beerus, con cuidado coloca a Goku en la cama , poniéndose arriba de él, comenzando a morder su cuello.-

-Aaaah! -Gime, mientras que hace unas muecas de dolor.

"Mientras lo hacía, sus manos a través del molestó GI de Goku, masajeaba y pellizcaba sus pezones."

-Aaaaaah! Duele! aah! -Gimio varias veces y suspiraba casi por segundos...

-¿Te sientes seguro de hacerlo?..- Levantó su mirada a la de unos ojos un poco llorosos.

-Si...No te preocupes...-Le sonríe a Bills.

-Hmm.. Esta bien.- Beerus se sienta sobre la cama. - Entonces ven y demuéstrame lo que tienes.-

-Demostrarte? -Puso un acara de inocencia pura en su rostro, Goku seguía siendo el mismo inocente desde que Milk lo violo, eso creo xD

-Ajá.- En un instante, Beerus ya se había quitado su pantalón , quedando sólo con los característicos aros dorados y su hombrera. Palmeo con las manos sus piernas, indicándole que se sentara sobre él. -

-Goku sintió un poco de miedo, entonces se quito su pantalón, se sentó en su piernas.-

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte. - Beerus acaricia suavemente la entrepierna de Goku

-Esta bien...-La punta de su miembro empieza a entrar en la entrada de Goku cuidadosamente.

"Y aunque no estuviera lubricada, entró en él lentamente. Goku se quejó del dolor apretándose por completo con fuerza."

-Duele...-Hizo unas muecas de dolor.

-Jmh..- Al oír eso, no pondría excitarse aun mas, comenzando a aumentar más la penetración.

-ah...ah...ah...aah...-Gimiendo de placer y cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

"Beerus tumbo a Goku al suelo y con más entusiasmo, un frenesí con llegar a lo más profundo de él pero algo lo detenía a medio camino. Goku tenia entrecerrado sus ojos, y para aprovechar, le dio un beso profundo a Beerus, que no lo pudo aguantar..."

-Varios segundos después, se separaron por falta de oxígeno.- Hoy te ves mas entusiasta..- Dijo un poco agitado sin dejar de salir y entrar de Goku.

-Aahh...Algo así...aaah...-Cada ves sus gemidos se hacia mas rápido, cuando aumentaba la velocidad.

-Beerus metió dos dedos a la boca de Goku, ordenandole que lo chupara a su gusto mientras lo embestía con más fuerza.-

"Goku soltó casi un gemido fuerte, cuando embestía con mas fuerza y empezó a chupar los 2 dedos de Beerus"

"Inesperadamente los retiró, haciendo un camino de saliva hasta su abdomen, Beerus sentía cómo ya iba a llegar al climax pero para el no significaba que se detendrá. Goku con un gemido gritando el nombre del Dios , expulsó todo lo que tenía, manchando en buena parte el estómago de Beerus a como a el mismo. Goku gemía cada vez, muy avergonzado. Beerus sonreía de placer, el menor se agarra fuertemente de la espalda de Beerus."

-Lo toma de la cintura para hacer un movimiento brusco, pegando sus agitados cuerpos en uno sólo, a una aproximada distancia de sentir la respiración de Goku comenzando a darle un vaivén de otra posición. Hasta que por fin se detiene dentro de él y siente como derrama toda semilla en Goku.- Ugh.. He tocado el cielo..-

-Goku se sentía muy avergonzado, no sabia si esto lo que hacia, estaba bien o mal, pero lo hacia sentir muy bien...-

-Beerus se tumbó arriba en la espalda de Goku aun sin salir de su interior, abrazándolo por la cintura.- Goku.. - Le susurró en el oído

-Que...? ahh...-Muy sonrojado y a la vez avergonzado, sentía como sus piernas casi temblaba.

-Me dio hambre...-

-Hambre? Y que quieres...de comer?-.

-Dio un pequeño ronroneo..- No lo sé..

-Quieres un cup ramen?-

-Si..- Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Goku.

-Esta bien...Solo espérame aquí, que iré por una...-Agarra su ropa y empieza ponérsela...

-¡Que sean cinco!. -

-Ah! (Ahora entiendo el porque cinco...).-Se termino de ponerse su ropa, se fue a buscarlas.

"Después de varios minutos, lo llevo a la habitación de donde estaba Bills, se las dio LAS CINCOS..."

-¡Al fin!.. - Beerus se emociona y agarra dos ramens y accidentalmente se quema pero poca importancia le dio eso, comenzando a comer.

-(Como le gusta tanto la comida de la tierra...).-Se sienta en la cama, mientras que miraba hacia el techo.

-Al terminar su primer ramen. El Dios extiende su mano con un ramen en ella hacia a Goku ofreciéndosela.-

-Huh? Es para mi?-Apunta su dedo, hacia su cara.

-Solo asiente su cabeza.-

-Gracias...-Le da una sonrisa, empieza a comer.

-Beerus se queda un rato viendo como Goku comía, le parecía tierno como se devoraba la comida como el lo hacía.-

-Goku termino su comida, dando un suspiro profundo y empezó a mirar a Bills, le dio un beso corto-

-Hey, entonces lo de la terrícola era cierto?..-

-De que hablas, primero?

-De que te engañaba y eso..- Beerus soplaba el ramen caliente.

-Si...-Miro hacia al suelo, y oculto su cara.

-No pudo contener su risa.- Me alegra saberlo.-

-Que te da tanta gracia?!-Le sale una vena en la frente, y le sale humo por las orejas...

-De la imprudencia de esa mujer.- Sacudió su cola de un lado a otro.

-Espero que sea eso...-Se da la vuelta, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que más podría ser?.. - Paro lentamente su risa.

-Yo solo se que me engaño, y nada mas...-

-Beerus puso una mano en su pecho. - Yo jamás te haría algo así.-

-Mira si tu me haces eso...Te juro que te mato...-Seriamente.

-Si es que puedes.- Le sonrió

-No podre matarte, pero te haré sufrir mucho, si me haces engañar...-

-Por quien me estás tomando?..-

-Yo solo te lo digo, no te estoy diciendo que lo voy hacer ahora!. -

-Hmm.. Cómo sea, nadie en este universo se compara contigo.-

-A que te refieres?. -

-Todos son unos inferiores mientras tú no, a eso me refiero. - Beerus le da un beso en la mejilla. -

-Y tu eres muy distinto a los demás...-Se sienta en sus piernas, se recuesta en pecho.

-Eso ya lo sabía. - Muestra una sonrisa de orgullo

-Y como piensas, que es nuestro hijo o hija...?-Lo mira con una cara tierna.

-Umh.. Me agradaría que fuera un varón. - Acaricia los rebeldes picos del cabello de Goku. - Aunque una niña parecida a ti, no se ve tan mal. -

-Haber...Haber...Tu quieres un niño, para que sea un dios de la destrucción, o me equivoco? -Lo miro a los ojos.

-Exactamente.-

-Un digno sucesor.-

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
